


Always and Forever

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Theon, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Ramsay is his own warning, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There is a monster in the form of a toothy, bright-eyed young man. There is a creature who at one time was a friend, a brother, a son--but now, he is fingerless and wretched. Somehow...the latter is broken by the monster even more. Neither of them knew it was possible.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lesson

"I've l-learned my lesson." the boy--the creature--sobs, his face buried in his knees. He's all but naked, filthy, emaciated; with stringy colorless hair and missing fingers. "M-Master...p-p-please, Master, I'm sorry... I'll be good, I-I-I p-promise..."

"Father, what did you do?" another voice asks sharply. This one is also male. "You've scared him!"

"He's admitted to being Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay. You've been a fool."

Ramsay, the second voice, looks at the first--and the first shakes his head wildly. "N-no, Master! I'm R-Reek, y-your Reek... loyal Reek..."

Ramsay looks back contemptuously at his father. "Leave us. Now, Father." His father, Roose Bolton, looks scathed, but he obeys silently. Ramsay looks down at his creature cowering on the ground. "My poor pet. Did he hurt you?"

Hesitantly, Reek nods, still not meeting his eyes.

Ramsay sits awkwardly in the dirt and offers him a hand. Palm up, fingers coaxing: not threatening for once. "Come here, Reek. It's all right. I'm not mad."

Panicked thoughts course through Reek's bruised, weak mind: _Master must be mad, he always is, Reek is a good pet, but he does things wrong and he must be punished, he knows this, Master h-helps him--_

"Reek."

Reek crawls on dirty, scraped hands and knees to where Ramsay is sitting. Strong arms lift him up and suddenly he's on his lap. He still can't stop shaking; hell, he's terrified. And then Ramsay starts combing his fingers through his hair (greasy, gritty, brittle hair). It feels good. Somehow it helps.

"Calm down, Pet." Ramsay whispers. It might be the first time in the months and months he's been his prisoner that there's no detectable malice in his low voice. Reek wants to cry, he really does--for once in his life out of relief. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Reek nods meekly, leaning into him a little more, into his touch. 

"Mm, you really are filthy, you know that, Pet?"

Reek looks down, embarrassed. "Y-y-yes M-master..."

"We'll give you a bath again." Ramsay pauses thoughtfully. "Would you like that?" 

"Y-yes Master." Reek murmurs, slightly calmer now. 

"Good. Now don't worry about my father, Reek. He ever hurts you again, you come find me." Reek nods once. "Because," and now Ramsay takes his chin in his hand, not hard but firm and not too gentle either, and Reek flinches on instinct at being touched so suddenly. He tilts his chin so he's forced to look at him.

"Because I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt you." he growls softly. "Don't you agree?" Reek has no choice but to nod. He screams at himself silently for letting his guard down, for thinking that Master might be nice for once... Ramsay runs his fingers down the back of his neck, a wolfish smile twitching his lips up. 

"Good, Reek...my Reek. Always and forever."


End file.
